Silver Maze
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: Jareth and Serenity were friends and knew each other, but now Usagi doesn't remember. Jareth is deteremined to make her remember. Please give it a chance! SMLABYRINTH
1. I

Authoress: Alright, please give me some credit for just starting this!

Zoe: (waving banner) I'm in it!

Authoress: Or at least give me credit for standing her!

Zoe: (Growl)

Authoress: This is a very big attempt at a Labyrinth/ Sailor moon crossover.

Jareth: Emphasis on 'attempt'.

Authoress: Just push the button!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon or Labyrinth! Wish I did though!

Silver Maze

I

Swirling skirts and graceful feet. She watched it all with a bored expression. The girl noticed Prince Endymion and Princess Rei dancing. They made such a good couple. They should get married, but both couldn't get the courage to ask. How she wished she were elsewhere. Year after year, her mother threw these large balls and invited all the royalty. It grew ever more boring each year. The girl sighed.

"Serenity, are you not enjoying the ball?" her mother asked from beside her.

"Mother you ask me that every year, my response is always the same," the girl returned with glare, "I couldn't find it any more dull," she said and picked herself up. Her silver-blonde, up in their traditional style, flowed behind her as she walked out of the giant room and onto the balcony. She breathed in the night air.

"The ball not as amusing as it was the first ten years of your life?" an accented voice asked from behind her. Her face lit up and she turned around.

"Jareth!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly. He twirled her around then put her on her feet again, "Your letter said you couldn't come this year," she said.

"I like to surprise people, especially your mother," he said. Serenity smiled to her best friend and hugged him again.

"Don't worry someday, she'll warm up to you," she told him.

"Yes, but I don't think it will be in my lifetime," he sighed. Serenity giggled and looked up to the sky.

"I told mother that I would go to earth over the summer months. She thinks I'm going to visit Endymion. I'm going to go visit you, and she will not stop me," Serenity said triumphantly. Jareth laughed at his friends antics.

"Yes, and I will welcome you," Jareth responded. "How are Endymion and Rei doing?"

"They are still both too stubborn to admit anything or ask their parents. Mina-chan predicts they will this winter. I bet her a few coins that they would in the spring," Serenity informed him.

"What is my little princess doing, betting?" Jareth said with a fake scowl. Serenity laughed smiled innocently.

"Ami-chan's trying to get me and Minako into chess now. I tried it then I slacked off. So did Minako after about a week," Serenity said with chuckle. "Ami tried to hard to make me smart," she sighed.

"You are already smart. Too smart for your own good," Jareth teased.

"Hey! Be nice!" Serenity almost yelled. Jareth took the silver tiara off her head and started to play keep away with it. "Hey, give that back, Jareth," Serenity reached for it but couldn't quite get it.

"Come on, you can do it," Jareth teased again. Serenity took off one of her slippers and threw it at him. He nearly dodged it. He looked back to Serenity, who was charging at him.

"HA!" Serenity said in triumph as she sat on Jareth stomach, holding her tiara. Jareth laughed put it back on her head and glared at him.

"I believe it is terribly un-ladylike to sit on a man's stomach," Jareth pointed out. Serenity blushed and got off him. She helped him and they embraced again. She took off her tiara and gave it to him.

"You keep it," she said and motioned for him to take it.

"No, your mother would be very angry and I wouldn't want to take that beautiful thing from you," Jareth said and refused to take it.

"Jareth, I want you to take it! So you can remember me when you're not here," she said. Jareth took the tiara from her hand and inspected it.

"Fine, then you deserve a gift too," Jareth materialized a crystal. She gave it to Serenity and when it touched her hand it turned into a small silver Labyrinth. It was round and flat, but you could see the curved walls and contours.

"Oh Jareth it's beautiful!" Serenity gasped and looked up at his with shining blue eyes. He was looking at her.

"Not as beautiful as the moon Princess," he whispered. Serenity smiled and Jareth leaned down. Serenity closed her eyes and tilted her head up.

"Serenity?" a voice interrupted. The two turned to Serenity's mother. The moon princess blushed. Her mother looked to Jareth. He bowed in respect.

"Selenity, it is good to see you well," Jareth said and turned to Serenity. "I'll see you later," he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her blush only intensified. He bowed once again to the Moon queen and disappeared.

"What was he doing here, Serenity?" the silvered haired queen asked. Serenity scowled.

"He came to visit me, mother," Serenity shot.

"I don't trust him, and I don't like seeing him in the castle," Selenity voiced her thoughts.

"Mother, I've known Jareth longer and better than you. You don't trust him, because you don't know him. I see that you trust Endymion without question," Serenity pointed out.

"That's because the moon and earth have a peace treaty," Selenity said. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed mother, I don't care what you think," Serenity began to walk back inside. CRASH! BOOM! The whole castle shook. "Mother? What's going on?!" Serenity asked. Selenity ran to her daughter and held her.

"Beryl," Selenity hissed. "Serenity get inside with the others," Selenity ordered. Serenity started to protest, "Go!" but it was too late. The evil woman with dark brown hair and red blazing eyes floating out in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what have we found here? The moon royalty?" the woman said her voice dripping with venom.

"Stay away from my daughter," Selenity spat. Beryl smirked evilly. She gathered an energy ball in her hands and sent at the two. All Serenity saw was Endymion run out in front of it and get hit by it.

"NO!! ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed. (AN: This is because he is one of her best friends, not because they are in love.) She tried to run towards him, but was pulled back by her senshi. Rei was in tears, but still kept her fighting stance.

Serenity watched in horror as her senshi fought off youma, one at a time. Her senshi were then knocked to the ground one after the other. Selenity was nowhere to be seen. An attack came towards Serenity and she just let it come. She was too scared to move."JARETH!" was the scream heard throughout the stars.

He had arrived too late. The castle was in ruin around him. Serenity lay, raggid breathing, and her heart beat fading fast. Jareth held her in his arms and tears started to form in his eyes.

"No, Serenity, please, don't so this to me! Don't leave me," he yelled as he smoothed out her hair. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I would've liked to see the Labyrinth," Serenity whispered. Her eyes closed.

"No, Serenity, you can still see it! You can! Please don't so this!" Jareth let the tears flow freely now. They coursed down his cheeks and into her golden hair. Clutched in her hand was the little silver Labyrinth. She gave it one last squeeze and then her breathing stopped. Her heartbeat faded all together. "NOOO!"

--

Selenity sent her daughter's soul to the future without the memories of her past love. Only the memories of her senshi and one of her closest friends. She did not tell Serenity of Jareth, and she did not remember.

---------------------------------------------------

Authoress: (tears) Wow that was good…

Zoe: (used up a box of Kleenex) Yeah..

Jareth: That was almost too real….

Authoress: Well, please review!


	2. II

Authoress: Hey you guys really like it!

Zoe: Are you nuts?!

Authoress: SHUT UP!

Jareth: All you do is yell.

Authoress: AND WRITE!! By the way, reviewers, I'm sorry for all the typos in the last chapter! I wrote it late last night and forgot to check over it. Won't happen again.

Jareth: Just push the button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Labyrinth

Silver Moon

II

Jareth never began as the Goblin King. In fact there was no such thing as the Goblin King, until the fall of the white moon. Serenity, the moon princess of the Earth's moon, had died in his arms. He lost the will to live, but he couldn't die. He lived to see empires fall and crumble, and each decade that passed he grew even more bitter.

The subjects that loyally served him were deformed into hideous goblins or creatures of that kind. His once beautiful Labyrinth of green and silver turned gray and tan. Things turn ugly and dark. The faeries that were beautiful and praised were then feared and hated.

One subject did make it Aboveground. Aboveground he wrote a book. The book was about his king and part of his life. He had meant for it to warn the Aboveground people of him, but it only served as a short cut. The little red book only had one copy. The original was buried with the author. The copy went out into the world.

Jareth heard of this and he did take the wished away children. The only thing that kept him from keeping them was the thought of how it would break Serenity's heart to see the children away from their families. So he made the person run the labyrinth. If the baby was wanted he would send them back, win or lose. If the baby was unwanted it was given a new home.

This went on and on. Many children had lost but had learned their lesson the hard way. Only one girl had won. Her name was Sarah Williams. She had reminded the Goblin King of his Serenity so much. Her fire and determination. Her belief in fairy tales and happy endings. She hit a spot in his heart when she came to get her brother and he didn't deny her.

Jareth danced with her in the ballroom, but as she ran away he knew. He knew she was not his Serenity. He knew she wasn't when she said those fated words that hit his heart. She had made some of his subjects happy and he knew someday she would make some lucky guy happy too.

Yet everything in his heart seemed bleak and tragic there was always a small spark there. That spark was hope. Hope that he would find Serenity again. She would smile at him and tell him she was fine. That hope is what kept him alive.

-----------------

Authoress: Short chapter! For a reason! Just explaining why Jareth is a jerk in the movie!

Jareth: AM NOT!

Authoress: Alright, going to respond to reviewers!

****

Rosakara13- I love that you reviewed! Problem though! THE LAW OF WHO?! Who says I can't do a Serenity/ Jareth fic?! It's my story! You want J/S? Read some of my other stories. And leave the law of whatever-his-name-is at the door. This is an original story!

****

Azraelya- Why thank you! By the way I have one of those Labyrinths, they're called pocket labyrinths. Sexy Jareth? Well, my opinion of him is slightly different but ok!

****

Taiyl- Glad I sparked your interest! Yeah, I've already done J/S fics! New angle!

****

demonkitty2007- Glad you like it so much! I will try to update more!

****

PallaPalla-chan- Hope this chapter fixed the spoiled brat king thingy! I'm happy to see that you like this so far!

****

Twin Kats- Dude you're everywhere! Hey but I love the devoted reviewer thing! Thanks for the review!

****

dream winds- Love the name! Anyway, I needed something different and Sailor Moon happen to be my fave anime, so what the hell! I took one of my fave movies and put them together!

****

Black Lion- Hope you read more! I love the combo too! Love your name!

****

galaxywhizzer- You like me! You really (x4) like me!

Zoe: And **Rosakara13**, the Authoress doesn't really follow the rules unless it has something to do with 

Authoress: I fought the law, and the law won.

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. III

Authoress: Alright I'll make it longer! I get the point!

Jareth: There's a new one!

Authoress: Why do you always comment at the wrong time?

Zoe: It's his job…

Authoress: Oh yeah!

Jareth: What do you mean?!

Authoress: Quiet, Poof the Magic Drag Queen

Jareth: (eye twitch) What?

Zoe: Pressing button! Start the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Sailor Moon. Those belong to the rich people who made the movie!

Silver Maze

III

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat. That was the fourth time this month. She kept having a dream about being lost. Before she woke up she saw a man with mismatched eyes.

"What does this mean," she asked herself, frustrated. The blonde looked over to her clock. The bright red numbers read 4:30. "Might as well get up," she sighed. She threw the black covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Usagi? What are you doing awake so early?" a small black cat sat on the window sill of her bedroom.

"Oh, hey Luna. I thought you were over at Mina's with Artemis," Usagi changed the subject and noted the blush creeping up on Luna's cheeks.

"Never-mind that. Are you going to work early?" the cat asked as Usagi threw on a pair of jean and a purple t-shirt.

"Yup, thought I'd put in some extra hours since I couldn't go back to sleep," the blonde answered.

"The dream again?" Luna's head tilted to the side curiously.

"The dream again," was Usagi's answer as she walked out of her room. She looked around her small apartment. "Luna, are you shedding on my furniture?" she called. The scowling feline came padding up behind her.

"Not funny," she growled and Usagi laughed. She pet the cat on the head. "So did you tell Mamoru yet?" she asked accusingly. Usagi laughed nervously. The human entered the kitchen and started a pot of ramen (AN: Yummy!). "Usagi, the longer you put this off the more it's going to haunt you," the cat lectured.

"Tell that to my supposed mother!" Usagi growled. "She's the one who decided to tell me a month after Mamoru proposed that he and Rei are destined!" she practically screamed. "Destiny sucks sometimes. And I'm not talking about me! I feel like I've betrayed my best friend," she sighed and started some coffee.

"But you told me it didn't fell right between you and Mamoru anyway," Luna argued as she hopped up on the counter.

"It still doesn't! That's why I'm going to tell all of them at the meeting today," she consented. Luna nodded. "Well at least now we know why Chibi-Usa' s hair is pink. Rei's got that dark purple hair and Mamoru's mother was blonde," Usagi chatted. She poured the boiling ramen into a bowling and started eating it.

"So are really you going through with this?" Luna asked.

"I won't turn back now. I've already said it! I'll stick with my promises," Usagi said. "Besides I'm going to take Zoe along with me," Usagi reassure herself. Luna shook her head.

"That renegade scout is a bad influence on you," Luna commented sternly.

"Oh come on Luna, you love her and you know it," Usagi laughed then looked down at her watch, "Well, Luna, I'm going now. By the way we have a new girl coming in to work today!" Usagi said, filled a thermos with coffee, and headed out the door.

---

"It was nice of Matoki to give us jobs at the Crown," the bored girl at the counter tried to make conversation. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Zoe, he had to hire someone to take care of the place while him and Rita go on their honeymoon," Usagi said with a fake sigh.

Zoe flipped her red-blonde braid over her shoulder and eyed Usagi, "Speaking of newlyweds, or in your case 'almost', you tell Mamoru-san yet?" she asked. Her amber eyes searched her friend's.

"Not yet, but I will today. Will you come with me? Please?!" Usagi pleaded.

"Alright, alright, stop begging and go get drink orders," Zoe ordered. Usagi saluted mockingly.

"Yes, sir! Ma'am!" Usagi laughed then went back to work. Zoe started to clean the counter.

"Hello?" a chipper voice said. Zoe looked up form the counter and smiled.

"Ohayo," Zoe replied. The girl in front of her had dark chestnut colored hair and forest green hair. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Tsukino Usagi," she said.

"Oh yeah,. You must be the new girl. I'm Hokkyoku Zoe," she said and shook the girl's hand. "Usagi-chan! New girl's here!" she called across the arcade. Usagi wrote down some orders then walked over to the two.

"Zoe, you don't have to yell across the place!" Usagi scolded then turned to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Williams. The foreigner you talk on the phone with," Sarah joked. Usagi smiled.

"I was expecting you," Usagi said and held out her hand, "I'm Usagi," Sarah shook the blonde's hand. "Come on I'll show you around."

--

"Ja Ne! I'll see you Monday, Sarah!" Usagi called.

"Bye Usagi-chan," Sarah yelled back. Usagi and Zoe waved goodbye and headed towards the Cherry Hill Temple.

"You ready for this?" Zoe asked as they neared the temple. Usagi nodded with a determined look. As they went up the gray steps Usagi began to take deep breathes.

"Hey guys," Usagi said and after she plastered on a smile and entered. The inner scouts at the table looked up and smiled to their princess. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru sat in separate chairs about five feet from the table. Pluto was at the gates, she wasn't at this meeting. Mamoru sat leaning against a wall. Then the others noticed Zoe.

"Must you people stare?" Zoe asked, not amused.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something," Usagi said nervously. She sat down by the table. Zoe stayed standing up and leaned against the wall, close to the door. Usagi started to wring her hands. "Mother came to me, not to long ago," she began. "She told me some things," Usagi started to get more nervous as she looked at the curious faces of her friends.

"Usagi-chan" Ami said, "you can tell us," Usagi took another deep breath.

"You will find this a little unbelievable, but she told me that our future and some of our past is and was wrong," she told them. There were shocked faces. Zoe rolled her eyes. "For one thing, Mamoru, you and I weren't love and I'm sorry to say, but I'm not in love now. You and Rei are the ones that were in love," she said. Rei's eyes widened and Mamoru's mouth dropped.

"Don't' be so surprised," Zoe interrupted the silence, and they all looked to her. "Mamoru-san, you and Usagi were never meant to be. You just believed what the fates told you! Big deal! Usagi has realized her feelings, maybe you should too. I mean I think everyone here has doubted the relationship at least once," Zoe finished. The scouts looked form one another.

"Second," Usagi got their attention again. "Chibi-Usa is not my daughter," Usagi said and looked down at the red and white ring on fourth her finger. "I think mother told me because she couldn't bare to see the wrong people get married," Usagi pulled the ring off. She got up and walked over to Mamoru. She set the small round object in his hand. "I'm sorry, but I just don't love you the way the fates made me think I did," she said.

"That's alright, I fell for their trick too," Mamoru said and closed his hand around the ring.

"You'll be happy, I know you will," Usagi said and stood up again. "We will still fight together, but I think this was a message. We are free from destiny and now we rule our own lives. Maybe Crystal Tokyo will exist, with a new queen," Usagi smiled to Rei, who blushed, "Or maybe it won't," she said and walked over to the door. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking about taking a very long vacation," she said and exited the room.

"Peace! Inners. Outers," Zoe gave them the peace sign then left the temple.

----

"Glad that's over!" Usagi said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"You think Tokyo will ever need Sailor Moon again?" Zoe asked as they were walking home. There was a scream from the park.

"As long as these rogue youma are still around, yes," Usagi answered and transformed.

"Polaris Crystal Star Power! Make up!" Zoe yelled and transformed. Her fuku wasn't too different from the other scouts. The skirt was black and her bows were silver. Her tiara had a silver jewel in the center.

The two ran to the park and were confronted by a giant snake-like monster. There was a crowd of children huddled together. It was like a deer in the front of headlights.

"Hey you!" both girls yelled.

"I hate monsters who pick on little kids," Sailor moon yelled. "On be-half of the moon I will punish you," she spoke. 'Wow, this speech gets even more boring each time,' Usagi said.

"I just love to fight and on be-half of the North Star, Polaris, I'll kick your ass, I'm Sailor Polaris!" she said with less enthusiasm. She winked to the sweat-dropping Sailor Moon.

"You want to go first?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Gladly," Polaris responded. "North Star Hurricane!" she yelled and a twister-like attack was sent towards the monster it was easily knocked on it's back.

"Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," Sailor moon said and dusted the thing.

"This is getting too easy. Where's the challenge?!" Polaris complained.

"Where were you about four years ago?" Usagi asked as they detransformed behind a building. "Besides these are just stupid left over youma that wandered into the wrong territory," Usagi said.

"Argh, we never have fun anymore do we?"

"No, we're adults now," Usagi said. Then the two burst out laughing

---------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: Long enough for you people?!

Zoe: Oh do shut up….

Authoress: You're getting on my nerves.

Jareth: Likewise, my dear

Zoe: REVIEWERS!

****

Taiki- Hey, by looking at your name I think you are a SM fan. That, or you are really him. COOL! BE MY FRIEND! I prefer you over juvenile boy (Yaten) and the player boy (Seiya)! I'm glad you like the story! Story long enough for you?

****

Twin Kats- I was just saying that I see your name a lot on my reviews and the stories you do! Thanks for the reviews! I would never abandon a good story!

****

Azraelya-Strange taste, good fashion! It's alright, be a DB fan all the way!! Thanks for reviewing!

****

sailorveggie- Um, I can try but I wouldn't guarantee it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Mayla- Girl (You are a girl right?), you scare me (Backing away from). You are as crazy as my friend Ginny. Who said I want Jareth!? GAG ME!!!

Jareth: What are you saying?!

Authoress: Nothing….. (mutters) pansy

Zoe: The flower?

All: REVIEW!!


	4. IV

Authoress: UPDATE! I have to do that more often

Rosemary: No kidding

Authoress: Enough Talk! Must type!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Labyrinth!

Silver Maze

IV

Bright blue eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the morning sun. She smiled and got up. The blonde walked to the front of her apartment. She tried hard not to laugh at the sight before her. On her couch was a snoring Zoe and on her stomach were two cats curled up. Luna and Toji, Zoe's white and red-striped cat, slept peacefully.

Usagi went into the kitchen and started breakfast. She thought about the times when she had tried to cook, before she moved out. A giggle could be heard coming from the kitchen. As Makoto put, 'She could burn water.' Usagi had gone from crybaby 14 year old to a strong, independent 22 year old.

She had met Zoe about a year ago at the arcade. Zoe was, at the time, a traveling independent. It was only after defeating a rogue youma did the two figure out that they were both senshi. Zoe fell in love with Tokyo and decided to stay.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" a disheveled Zoe walked to the stools at the counter. Sitting down she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Luna and Toji jumped up onto the counter.

"You three looked pretty comfortable," the blonde princess laughed.

"We sleep to much," Zoe complained and put her head down on the counter.

"Or not enough," Usagi suggested and put a dish of food in front of Zoe. She looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"FOOD!" she said and started eating. Usagi put a dish of cream down for the two cats.

"You've come a long way in the cooking industry, Usagi," Luna commented with a smirk. Usagi scowled.

"Shut up," she grumbled and ate her own food. Zoe finished her plate pretty quickly.

"So I take it there was no dream last night," she asked.

"No," Usagi said and looked up from her food, "And it's starting to get on my nerves. I mean it's there for a night then gone the next," she sighed and held her head.

"You think it has anything to do with your past?" Toji spoke up. Her voice had a hint of a British accent but not much of one, "I mean, you said Mamoru-san had those one dreams," she said.

"I just don't know. Luna, I've been meaning to ask you," Usagi looked to her guardian, "Do you remember anything from the moon kingdom that wasn't in the memories mother showed us?" Luna thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I can recall you having another friend, maybe even love, but I can't put my paw on it," she offered. Usagi frowned.

"Why wouldn't mother tell me that?"

"I bet she didn't agree with the choice of boyfriend," Zoe said slyly and took a drink of orange juice.

"Shut up, baka," Usagi said and grabbed the dirty plate. She washed the dishes then got ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked with half-lidded eyes.

"We're just going to the park. You need some fresh air, anyway," Uasgi smiled and opened the door.

"Ok, but if I get too much I'm blaming you," Zoe grumbled and Usagi laughed. They left the apartment building and headed for the park.

-----------------

"See, that wasn't so hard," Uasgi said as they walked on the path around the park.

"Speak for yourself," Zoe muttered. Then something caught her attention. "Hey, isn't that Sarah?" she asked and pointed in the direction of the fountain in the middle of the park. Sure enough, Sarah was laying on the edge of the fountain, reading a small leather bound book.

"I wonder what she's reading," Usagi said out loud and then looked to the spot Zoe once stood in. She looked up to see Zoe jogging up to the spot Sarah was.

"Whatcha reading?" Zoe asked as she looked over the startled girl.

"Ah!" Sarah yelped and sat up, nearly falling off the edge of the fountain.

"Sorry, Zoe has that effect on people," Usagi said as she walked up to the two. Zoe glared at her.

"It's ok, she just startled me," Sarah smiled. Zoe then grabbed the book from her.

"'Labyrinth'?" Zoe asked as she read the title.

"Yeah, it's a fantasy story," Sarah said as she blushed. Usagi smiled.

"That's ok, Usagi dreams of her prince charming too," Zoe said. Usagi glared at her, "That was for the 'Effect' comment," Zoe shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind reading that," Usagi said and pointed to the book. Sarah grabbed it back from Zoe and handed it to Usagi.

"Sure you can read it," she said. Sarah looked down at her watch, "Oops gotta go, sorry," she picked up her bag and started to leave, then she turned around, "Oh yeah, Usagi, don't read it out loud," she warned then walked away.

"I wonder what that was all about," Zoe said.

----------------

"Oh god, Zoe you have got to read this after me," Usagi said and rolled to the edge of her bed, little red book in hand. Her hair was down from the two dumplings that were usually on her head.

"Yeah, yeah, right after I finish the 'Lord of the Ring' series," Zoe said sarcastically. "Sorry, Princess, not the book type," she said and went back to examining her nails. Luna and Toji were out prowling for mice.

"This is such a good book! It's about a heroine and a king and oh, all that fantasy stuff," Usagi said with a dreamy look on her face. Zoe rolled her eyes. Then she looked up.

"You hear that?" she asked. Usagi went rigged and looked to the door of her bedroom. They both heard a click and footsteps. Both their broaches were on the counter of the kitchen. Zoe got up and walked to the door of the bedroom.

Suddenly she was knocked the ground by a muscular in a ski mask. The man kicked Zoe in the ribs and she went sliding to the other side of the room. She held her ribs, unable to get up. Usagi stood behind her bed, stunned. She couldn't get to her broach.

"What do we have here, a little scared girl," the man started advancing on Usagi. Then the man was kicked in the stomach. Zoe, clutching her stomach, grabbed Usagi's hand and ran out of the room into the dark apartment. There were three other men there, trashing the place. They noticed the girls and smiled evilly.

"Hey, you guys stop those two," the man that Zoe kicked limped out of the bedroom. The three advanced on the girls. Zoe pushed Usagi behind her. They were cornered in Usagi's living room. Usagi still clutched the book in her hand. Sarah's word came back to her.

'Oh yeah, Usagi, don't read it out loud,' Sarah had said.

"No, it couldn't be," Usagi whispered. Zoe glanced momentarily at her princess, confused. "Worth a try," Usagi whispered. She squeezed the book.

"Princess?" Zoe questioned. The men got ready to pounce.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take us away, right now!" Usagi yelled, wishing with all her might that it would come true. She got her wish.

Time seemed to freeze or just the men did, "This is no way for gentlemen to act," a cultured voice said. Zoe looked to the man standing behind the frozen burglars. Her guard was still up. Usagi looked out from behind Zoe. She stepped from behind her.

"Princess, he could still be dangerous," Zoe said, putting her arm in front of Usagi. Usagi placed a hand on the arm.

"Zoe, I think he just saved us," Usagi said and looked to her friend. Zoe put her hand down by her side, glared at the newcomer. Usagi took a step forward. "Are you him?" she asked.

"If you are referring to the Goblin King, then yes, I am he," the man replied.

"Usagi, why do you still have that book in your hand?" Zoe said just now noticing the red menace.

"I didn't let go when the men got here," Usagi answered never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. His face and eyes were hidden in shadow. "I made the wish and the Goblin King came," she said. Zoe was now very confused.

"The what? There hasn't been any royalty in Japan for a long time," Zoe said, out of nowhere, "Usagi, what wish did you make?" she asked.

"I asked the goblins to come and take us away," Usagi said simply. Luna and Toji then chose that moment to wander in form the window.

"Usagi? Zoe? What's going on?! Who is that?" Luna asked. Jareth looked to the small talking cat and recognition hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Princess Serenity?" he asked. Usagi looked back to the man she had wished herself and Zoe away too. Deep down she felt like she knew that voice.

---------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: That's all I'm giving you for now.

Zoe: NO FAIR!

Jareth: (opens mouth)

Zoe and Authoress: DON'T YOU SAY IT!

Jareth: (shuts mouth)

Authoress: Anyway, thanks for all that reviewed! Please continue to do so!

Zoe: Or suffer the wrath of the Pink Chia Pets from Mars!

Jareth: There's life on Mars?

Authoress: Anyway, explanations!

Jareth knew it was Serenity because only she can become Sailor Moon and Luna was put as Sailor Moon's guardian. Put two and two together you get-

Zoe: Four?

Authoress: No, Jareth knew Usagi was Serenity.


	5. V

Authoress: Sorry about that last thing on Chapter 5, I accidentally uploaded the wrong document. Please forgive me! SORRY!

Zoe: Oh do shut up and start

Authoress: Wow I got reviews fast! Thanks !

Zoe: DAMN YOU!!

Authoress: Aw, my little muse not having fun?

Zoe: (growl) What the hell do you think!?

Authoress: Touchy! Push the button!

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth or Sailor Moon

Silver Maze

V

"What did you just say?" Usagi asked as she stared at the shadowed man. There was no way this guy knew who she was.

"Usagi-hime, what's going on?" Luna was now in her human form. Toji was too: A tall woman with long red hair and white streaks. Her golden eyes searched the scene before here.

"I think we should get rid of the filth," Zoe said pointing to the frozen burglars. Jareth waved his hand the three disappeared. The others looked stunned for a moment.

"Who or what are you?" Toji asked as she stepped forward.

"He's the Goblin King and I think he just saved our lives," Usagi said quietly.

"Hey I could've taken those idiots," Zoe sulked and crossed her arms over her chest. Usagi laughed. Jareth closed his eyes in remembrance. It was her. No one had such a beautiful laugh like his Serenity.

"Does the king have a name?" Luna asked skeptically.

"I expected as much. None of you remember me, Luna, my name is Jareth," he said and stepped forward into the light.

"You!" Usagi gasped. "You are the one in my dreams," she said. Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Dreaming of me?" he inquired. Usagi held her head.

"I'm gonna kill my mother," she sighed in frustration, "Why couldn't she just give us all the real memories?!"

"She didn't agree with our friendship," Jareth answered with a sad look.

"YES! I love when I'm right," Zoe cheered. Usagi sent her a death glare and she shut up.

"I believe the queen, your mother, was just trying to keep you happy," Luna tried to defend her earlier queen.

"By giving me false memories, putting me with Endymion when we were just friends, and making it seem like I had betrayed the Princess of Mars?! What was I thinking?! Thanks for hell mother," Usagi cursed in sarcasm, "Thank Kami I wasn't in love with him," she said and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

"Usagi-chan!" Zoe yelled and rushed forward, but Jareth had already caught her.

"She must've exhausted herself," Luna said. Jareth picked Usagi up princess style and her head fell against his chest. She mumbled something and cuddled against him. Zoe had to resist saying something.

"I don't have much time left Aboveground," he looked to Zoe, "You were wished away also, you better come," he said. Zoe nodded. "Sorry Luna, I can only take the wished away."

"Sorry Luna, my curiosity is piqued. Take care of the arcade will you?" Zoe said, grabbed the brooches off the counter, and then three disappeared.

"THAT'S IT!" Toji yelled after about five minutes. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a small garnet key.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"We are going to the time gates and figuring this out once and for all," she said and held the small key above her head, "TIME KEY, TAKE US TO THE TIME GATES!"

----------

Usagi looked around. She was standing in a large white hall. Everything was either silver of white. She gazed down at her attire. She wore her princess dress.

"Oh shit," she muttered. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She decided then that the floor became very interesting.

"You can't ignore me forever," a regal and very patient voice said.

"I can try," Usagi growled. Queen Selenity stood only about five feet away from her. Usagi just turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" the older woman asked.

"Leaving. I have nothing to discuss with you. I know you don't have any more power to show me my real memories and you wouldn't want to even if you could," Usagi said and started to look for a way out. Selenity followed her daughter with ease.

"No, but I can give you something, that will help," she said. Usagi stopped and turned. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her mother in disbelief.

Selenity rolled her eyes and put her hand palm out in front of her. A silver light illuminated in her hand and when it died down a small silver maze sat in her palm. Usagi stepped forward and reached out. Her fingers touched the cooled object. It glowed for a moment then it stopped. Usagi took it from her mother and examined it.

"Take care, daughter, and please be careful around the Goblin King," she warned. She started to fade away.

"I can take care of myself!" Usagi said quickly before Selenity disappeared. "Great, now I have even more questions," she muttered. "Grr," she said. "How do I get out of here. "Wait, I'm in a dream. Maybe it's that easy," she said and looked down at her arm. "Worth a try," she mumbled and pinched her arm.

-------------

"Whoa!" Zoe said in awe. She looked around the room they were in. She did a 3-60 turn. "No wonder you're king. I'm surprised Sarah didn't do something to come here," Zoe said out loud. Jareth looked to Zoe.

"Sarah?!" he asked.

"Sarah Williams," Zoe said, "She's the one that let Usagi barrow the book," Zoe said. Jareth set Usagi down in one of the fore-poster beds at the south side of the large room. Zoe eyed him wearily. "How do you know Sarah-chan?"

"I'll explain later," he waved a hand in dismissal. Zoe frowned. She didn't like being brushed aside.

"I agreed to come, but I would like some answers," she growled. Usagi groaned before Zoe was about to pull out her transformation brooch.

Usagi sat up swiftly, "That jerk!" she yelled.

"Glad to see you're awake," Zoe muttered and pulled her hand out of her pocket.

"Why in Kami's name did I get a mother like that?!" she asked no one in particular.

"Because she's the only one who could keep you in line with destiny," Zoe said cheekily. Usagi sent her a glare. "Oh come on Princess Serenity, you would have been engaged to the dashing, yet annoying, prince and we would all wear ugly white dresses to the wedding," Zoe said in a sing-song voice. Usagi smirked.

"Yes and Princess Zoe Aurora, you would then marry your father's choice when you got home, you would invite me to the wedding and the others would try and keep you from killing your fiancé," Usagi shot back.

"My father's choices are dimwitted, aristocrat, pansies with the worst intentions in mind," Zoe said.

"You know I think that is the most truthful thing you've said the whole time you've been on Earth," Usagi laughed. She then noticed Jareth standing silently, watching the exchange. "Where are we?" she asked, after realizing they weren't in their apartment.

"We are in the Underground, Princess," Jareth answered. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Careful, she doesn't like formalities," Zoe chided playfully.

"She didn't then, either," Jareth said out loud. Usagi then felt something in her hand, looking down she saw the small silver maze clenched in her hand 'Nice timing, mother,' she thought bitterly.

--------------------------------------------------

Authoress: GRR! My friend went to Quebec without me!

Zoe: Uh, duh, can we please get back to the fanfic?

Authoress: Alright, that's the end.

Zoe: Thanks for the reviews!

Authoress: Yeah, yeah

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. VI

Authoress: I like updating

Zoe: No you don't

Authoress: Ok, so it's kinda chore, but I like getting reviews

Zoe: Speaking of which you better get back to your chores

Authoress: Alright, alright!

Zoe: Pressing button!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Sailor Moon, those belong to the makers, writers, blah, blah, blah!

Silver Maze

VI

"Luna? Toji?" a curious voice asked. The two woman, once cats, walked forward in the fog, facing the guardian of the Time Gates.

"Pluto, we came for answers and I know you can answer," Toji said. Pluto raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure I can give you answers?" she returned.

"Because you know who Jareth is," Luna said. She had a 50-50 chance on being right. She hit the target perfectly. Pluto bowed her head.

"Yes, I know who he is, and who he was," Pluto sighed. She waved her staff and a mirror appeared. The crescent moon on Luna's head glowed and the four-pointed star on Toji's head glowed.

-Flashback-

"Mother? Who's that?" a twelve year old Princess Serenity pointed to the boy standing in a secluded area in the ballroom.

"That's the prince of the Underground on Earth," Selenity said easily. Serenity slid off her seat and walked through the crowd of people.

"Hi!" she said cheerily as she extended her hand in his direction. He was slightly taken by surprise. "I'm Serenity, who are you?" she asked.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, "I'm Jareth," he said, shyly. (AN: FYI! This is old Jareth, obviously not the same Jareth in the movie, DUH!) He was about five inches taller than Serenity and his platinum blonde hair reach about two inches past his shoulders. Serenity noted his mismatched eyes.

"Mama told me that you're prince of the Underground," Serenity said.

"I am," Jareth answered.

"Cool, I'm the princess of a boring moon," the blonde princess sulked.

"I don't think it's boring. The moon is beautiful and alive with magic. I've never seen so many beautiful people," Jareth said while looking at the crowd with focused eyes. Serenity smiled.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked him bluntly. Jareth turned to Serenity with a surprised look.

"I've never had any friends," Jareth said. Serenity looked sad.

"No friends? Well I'll solve that! I'll be your first friend!" she said and took his hand. She led him over to a group of girls about her age. "Guys! This is Jareth! He's going to be my new friend!"

-End Flashback-

-New Flashback-

Two figures walked through a large hedge maze behind the white castle of the Moon kingdom. One was the blonde fourteen year old moon princess. The other was the seventeen year old prince of the Underground.

"We have a Labyrinth back at home," Jareth said. Serenity looked to him curiously.

"You do? How big is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, it circles our whole kingdom," Jareth said. The princess' face lit up.

"That's sound wonderful, I want to see it someday," Serenity exclaimed and grabbed Jareth's arms. He had gotten much taller and was now a good head taller than Serenity. "You will show me someday right?"

"If your mother approves," he said, teasingly.

"Jareth! I'm don't give a damn about what she thinks," she scowled.

"Such language and such a face is not appropriate for a lady," Jareth chided. Serenity play punched him.

-End Flashback-

The last memory that the two cats saw was the night the Moon Kingdom fell. When the mirror disappeared again they were stunned to their spots.

"And Serenity-hime still doesn't know?" Luna asked when she came out her trance. Pluto shook her head.

"No, and I am not to tell her," she said.

----------------------------

"Hey Usagi," Zoe called. Usagi looked up from the ground just in time to catch what Zoe threw at her. "Just in case," she winked. Usagi looked down at her brooch. Opening it up she checked to make sure the crystal was safe.

"Don't trust our host?" Usagi asked.

"Hey, I was raised to watch my back," Zoe shrugged. She, Usagi, and Jareth were walking down a hallway on the way to the dining room. Usagi had mentioned being hungry.

"So how long have you ruled?" Usagi asked Jareth.

"For longer than I'd like to count," Jareth said sadly. Usagi gave him a sad and confused look.

"Hey Usagi, why do you keep putting your hand in your pocket?" Zoe asked. Usagi blushed.

"Do I keep doing that?" Usagi pulled out the silver maze her mother had given her. Jareth's eyes widened. "Mother gave this to me in my dream. She said it might help me find out what really went on back on the Moon Kingdom," Usagi explained.

"I hope so, it was a gift," Jareth told her. Usagi looked to him with curiosity written on her face.

"A gift from who?" Usagi asked.

"Me," Jareth answered simply.

"Wait, you knew Serenity on the moon?" Zoe asked in interest.

Jareth looked nervous for a second, "Well, Serenity and I were friends since childhood. We met at a ball her mother was hosting and every ruler was invited. At the beginning her mother didn't trust me and she never did," Jareth sighed.

"That's why she warned me," Usagi mumbled with a frown.

"Warned you of what?" Zoe asked. Usagi laughed nervously.

"Oh, mother just said be careful around the Goblin King, but if Jareth had tried to hurt us I think he would've done it by now," she reasoned.

"Yeah well I don't trust those I've know for only a little longer than five minutes," Zoe said.

"Trust me, I would never harm Serenity or her friends," Jareth said. Usagi blushed and Zoe raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Zoe can you calm down," Usagi asked playfully.

"Whatever," Zoe shrugged.

--------------------------

Authoress: FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER!!

Zoe: You take your sweet time you know that!

Authoress: Uh, duh!

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. VII

Authoress: Sorry, I have issues keeping up

Zoe: Dude, your issues have issues

Jareth: Zoe, do you ever do any work, just asking

Zoe: Um, well I- I, um, actually no

Authoress: Why do I bother keeping you two around?

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Sailor Moon, but I do own Zoe (unfortunately)

Silver Maze

VII

"Let me try to understand," the hot headed priestess began, "Usagi dumps us then goes and gets herself kidnapped?!" she fumed.

"Rei, nobody kidnapped her she just wished herself away and went willingly," Luna said.

"Oh yeah and that makes everything better?!" Rei shot back.

"What do you mean 'wished away'?" Ami stepped forward and asked. Pluto sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Only the outer senshi actually know of him, but there is a place called the Underground," Pluto began, "There is a king called the Goblin King, and if you say the right words you can be taken by him. Or anybody you wish away," she looked to their confused faces. "Usagi was in a tight situation and she said the words," she told them.

"What are we waiting for? Why don't we go get her back?!" Makoto asked. Pluto held up her hand in silence.

"We can't," Toji said as she sauntered into the room (cat form). "The link between this world and the Goblin Realm has closed itself. I think Fate doesn't want us to interfere," she said.

"Oh who asked you, you're a renegade's advisor," Rei scowled at the cat. Toji turned into human form and she towered over Rei.

"I know a lot more then you do. To me, you are a child," Toji said turned around and left the shrine.

"You shouldn't have done that," Luna shook her head. "Toji took the book with the words in it," she said more quietly. The other scouts didn't hear this because they went back to arguing over the issue.

--------------------------------

"This is so beautiful," Usagi exclaimed and spun around. The white dress she wore twirled around her legs. Zoe laughed at her princess's antics. They were in the gardens. There was a clearing and that's where they decided to have a picnic.

"Who takes care of your gardens?" Zoe asked Jareth. He was caught staring at Usagi and Zoe smirked.

"Oh, uh, my gardener, Hogwart," Jareth said quickly, hiding a blush.

"Hoggle!" a gruff voice corrected him. Usagi stopped her prancing and turned to the new comer. The little man stepped out of the shadows with a faerie sprayer.

"Oh hello," Jareth said with no care. Hoggle rolled his eyes and looked to the women.

"You wish someone away?" he asked.

"Uh, kinda," Usagi said with a blush.

"Usagi-chan you just made a really weird decision at the perfect time, don't worry about it. I'm not complaining" Zoe said and emphasized by laying back with her hands behind her head.

"What's this?" Usagi was suddenly behind Hoggle with a finger pointing to the faerie sprayer.

"I'll show you," he said with a puffed up chest. He kicked the nearest bush and little winged creatures flew up into the air. At first Usagi thought they were butterflies but at second looked she saw small human-like bodies. They were faeries! Then Hoggle shot the sprayer and a couple fell out of the sky.

Jareth and Zoe watched things play out. Usagi gasped and picked them up. "Why would you do that to such delicate and beautiful creatures?" she asked. The faeries in her hands were flattered by the compliments and they just smiled up at the girl who's palm they were sitting in.

"You know, you are the only one who I know that can hold faeries without getting bitten," Hoggle commented as if he hadn't heard her comment.

"They bite?" Usagi asked. Jareth nodded. Zoe held her hand out to one and it landed on her hand.

"They are very pretty, but they have a bite. I like that in a creature," Zoe said and winked down at the small winged creature. It blushed.  
"Well, I can relate," Usagi smiled cheekily. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Thankfully there was no back to her dress because her angel wings unfurled.

"You're getting better at that," Zoe commented. The faeries in Usagi's hands lifted into the air and went to see her wings. Some landed on them, others chattered about them. Jareth was silent, partly because he didn't want to ruin the moment and because he was completely awe struck. Usagi was a vision of complete beauty. Her angel-like wings caught the sunlight perfectly. She had a smile of content on her face as she watched the faeries fly around her.

"Better shut yer mouth Jareth. Yer droolin," Hoggle said from beside him. Jareth stopped staring and threw a glare in his direction. Hoggle chuckled and walked back over to Usagi. "Thanks missy, you calmed the faeries," he made a gesture like tipping his hat and disappeared.

"What a strange little man," Zoe said. Usagi started to talk to the faeries.

"Why do you bite?" she asked. One with light blue hair and gold eyes answered.

"We do it self defense," she said and landed on Usagi's lap, crossing her legs and sitting down.

"Well you don't have to bite people right when you meet them," Usagi explained, "You should get to know them, before you go off and bite them. You gain more friends that way," she said.

"Will you be our friend, Angel?" another one, fire colored hair and black eyes, asked.

"Of course," Usagi said.

"And what about you," the one in Zoe's hand, black hair and yellow eyes, asked. Zoe smiled.

"Sure," she said. "My name is Zoe," she said. The faerie bowed slightly.

"My name is Usagi," the blonde told the faeries. They whispered among each other then started flying around some more. Usagi sighed in content, "This place is so beautiful."

Jareth smiled to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: Alright, POLL TIME!!

Zoe: Half the senshi turn on Usagi we need to know who!

Authoress: The senshi's with the most votes are on Usagi's side, the rest turn on her.

Zoe: (Tearing up a picture of Minako) DIE!

Authoress: OO

Zoe: (nervous laugh)

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. VIII

Authoress: The votes are interesting

Zoe: Tell me about it

Rei- 1

Ami- 4

Lita (Makoto)- 3

Mina (Minako)- 0 (no one likes you)

Hotaru- 5

Haruka- 5

Michiru- 4

Setsuna- 3

Mamoru- 0 (I think we all know he's going to turn on her)

Authoress: I'm thinking if Mamoru is evil so goes Rei

Zoe: DIE MINAKO!!! (attacking picture of Sailor Venus)

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the movie.

Sailor Moon

VIII

"Do you think we should call Luna and Toji?" Zoe asked. Usagi thought for a moment.

"Probably would be well advised. Artemis would likely follow. I bet by now the outers have told the inners and they are not exactly happy," Usagi laughed at the thought of Haruka.

"Toji is easy to contact, the real trouble will be Luna, without her telling the others," Zoe pointed out. The three sat in the study. Usagi and Jareth sat at the chess table. Jareth was focusing on the game while Zoe and Usagi were talking to each other. Zoe sat on a comfortable red chair with a book in her lap.

"You think Luna would blab?" Usagi asked.

"One way to find out," Zoe said and stood up. A little light appeared in front of her chest. "Toji, come in," she said to the light orb. Jareth was paying attention now. "Toji if you don't pick up now, so help-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya," Toji's voice came out of the orb.

"Oh there you are. Well, we thought we should've contacted someone. Is Luna there?" Zoe asked.

"No, I turned into human form and ditched them. They are ticked off at you, princess, and Princess Serenity," Toji informed them.

"Grrr, should've thought. Is there a way you can get here?"

"Of course! We cats are good at transport!" Toji bragged. "Just guide me a little. Crossing dimensions is confusing," with that the light faded.

"Dimensional rift, open!" Zoe called. A tear in mid air seemed to open. Jareth smirked.

"She created a tear, that's advanced," he commented.

Suddenly a fuz ball jumped out of the rift at Zoe. "AHH!" Zoe screamed and was tackled by Toji. Zoe was on her back looking up at the fur ball sitting on her chest.

"Sorry," Toji apologized and got off her princess's chest. Toji stretched.

"I'm telling you, dimension travel can really shake you up," she complained and then noticed the king. She ignored Serenity and hopped up onto the top of the couch. She sat near his head and inspected him. "An owl, how quaint," she said. Jareth's eyebrow raised. Toji jumped off the couch and in mid-air she turned into her human form.

"Toji, you show off," Zoe said and got up. Toji shrugged. Her smiled widened to show razor sharp cat teeth.

"The people of Mau have a prestigious reputation," Jareth said. Toji grinned in pride.

"The beings born to do the sacred duty and protect and advise the princess of the universe," Toji quoted her old learnings. "So I heard that the Goblin King kidnapped my princess," she said to him.

"I did not kidnap Serenity-" he began.

"Serenity? Oh, Usagi. No she's not my princess," Toji said. Jareth then looked to Zoe. She laughed nervously.

"I protect her highness, Princess Serenity of the moon dynasty, but I'm also Princess of the North star, Polaris," she explained.

"Zoe Sollara Polaris," Toji smiled. Zoe threw her a glare. Usagi then stood.

"Are the senshi really mad?" she asked with a worried face. Toji sighed.

"Well, they aren't exactly happy. The outers seem to understand more than anybody. You should've seen Rei, she was pissed," Toji provided. Usagi's worried expression increased and Zoe elbowed Toji.

"Don't worry chickatita, I've got your back and I'm pretty sure Jareth does," she put an arm around the moon princess's shoulders. Jareth nodded.

"I think we should go back," she began and then saw Jareth's emotions change, "But only for a little while. I like it here," she said hurriedly. Zoe frowned.

"I don't trust it. If Rei got that mad over this there's no telling what she would do," the north star princess said. "I mean they were all relieved to live normally again, what's the big deal?" she shrugged.

"Are you saying the Princess of Mars is going to betray me?" Usagi asked slightly in jest. Zoe smiled.

"Of course not! She wouldn't do that!" Zoe answered with an honest voice and then Usagi turned to Toji. Zoe's new expression was that of guilt.

"Toji, I think we will just go home for a little while, but then we'll come back," she told the cat. Toji nodded then looked to Jareth. Usagi also looked him. "I would really enjoy it if you came with us," she said. This took everyone by surprise.

"WHAT?!" Zoe and Toji both asked.

"Yeah," Usagi smiled that smile she was known for, "I bet we could show him a really good time," she said to the two.

"Well, I would love to go," Jareth answered when he regained his composure. "Just give me a few days to organize everything alright?" he said. Usagi nodded. Jareth left the room with a smile you didn't often see on the Goblin King's face.

"You are way too trusting for your own good," Zoe shook her head.

"I know," Usagi said sweetly.

---------------------------------------

"So the princess has taken a different path," a low voice said.

"I believe she has lost her mind, my lord," another feminine voice hissed.

"We should just take the crystal from her and claim this earth for ourselves," another voice piped in.

"That's a splendid idea," the low voice from before complied and you could just picture the sneer on his lips. "Lead more stray youma here, we can't have the little bunny hiding forever," he ordered and the others stalked off. "You might have stolen my crown, but this earth will become mine!"

----------------------

Authoress: Gee, I wonder who that was…

Zoe: (sweat drop) Please say your not serious

Authoress: Doesn't matter!

Jareth: I have no idea where you came up with this idea.  
Authoress: (smile) Neither do I!

Zoe: So, you needed help with something?

Authoress: AH YES!! I need to know if you guys really want Makoto (Lita) to join the good side, because I've always pictured as a good girl, but she didn't get enough votes. Also I need some opinion. Which do you prefer Senshi or Scouts? Thankies!!


	9. IX

Authoress: No excuse here! I got lazy!! SORRY!! Plus I have too many stories!! Tee-hee!!

Zoe: You better just start the story!!

Authoress: Good idea!!

* * *

**Silver Maze**

**IX**

"The Aboveground has changed since my last time here," Jareth muttered as he looked around at the park. It was dotted with early-morning joggers and dog-walkers. A play ground stood not far off, vacant and unused for the day. He had an idea that by noon it would be crawling with little human goblins called children. He chuckled to himself and looked to the princess.

"Well, you did show up in America last time," Usagi pointed out, "Tokyo is quite different. In many, many ways," she giggled and headed for the Crown arcade across the street. Usagi paused at the door, looking through the glass. A small thought entered her mind. Jareth looked to Zoe when Usagi paused. Zoe shrugged and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"What about Sarah?" the blonde moon princess asked aloud. Jareth stiffened slightly. That was sure to complicate things, he was sure of it. Zoe sighed in frustration and walked forward, the sliding doors opening to greet her happily. Stepping in, she grinned.

"Sarah!" the North Star senshi called to the brunette attending to the tables. Said brown-haired woman smiled and bustled over and quickly hugged Zoe.

"Andrew told me you guys were out of town! I was afraid I'd have to man the place all by myself for…..ever…" her last word was trailed out and then utterly lost to non-listening ears. The sliding doors had opened again and Usagi stepped forward with Jareth. Sarah had set her eyes on them. Though Jareth was wearing modest slacks, a t-shirt, and a loose jacket, he was not mistaken as anyone else.

"Um, Sarah. We knew this would probably surprise you. So…. Um… Surprise?" Zoe asked and before she could do anything, the mortal slipped through her fingers and walked towards the two that just walked in, but mostly towards the Goblin King.

"What are you doing here?" she almost hissed, stopping two feet in front of him. Arching a perfect eyebrow, the monarch eyed her hostile posture and darkening eyes. Sarah was not a happy camper. This was to be expected. The last time she saw him he had taken her little brother and told her to run the Labyrinth. I can see how that can really piss someone off.

"Sarah, please. We invited Jareth," Usagi said, letting the dark eyes turn to her. Wincing slightly at the anger there, Usagi tried an apologetic smile. She didn't know why she was apologizing. Jareth being there wasn't destroying anyone's peace and she liked being around him! No, she didn't need to apologize. Squaring her shoulders, Usagi looked to Sarah with a frown.

"Sarah, he is not here to take children or ruin your world. Now stop glaring at him and help some of the other customers. He's not going to bother you and means no harm to anyone!" Usagi said quietly, though her anger was heating her veins. Sarah backed off and straightened. Taking a deep breath, she waved it away with a sigh and went back to work, trying as much as possible to ignore the platinum blonde's presence.

"She must remember you really well," Zoe muttered with a smirk as she sat down with the other two, sliding a chocolate milkshake to Usagi, who happily received it. Jareth looked at the drink with curiosity and…. Mistrust? Usagi giggled and offered him a second straw. The Goblin King took a sip and blinked. It was really good! The two began to finish it off together.

"I think you two were secretly born in the sixties," Zoe muttered as she wished she had her camera. The two were drinking out of the same milk-shake glass. The only thing separating their lips was separate straws and the fact the whole café was watching. It wasn't often you saw Usagi without the other girls or Mamoru. Zoe grinned to herself.

It was time for Sailor Polaris, match-maker extraordinaire. Ok, so that was a self-named title, but it was still a title she brandished a lot better than Venus herself. Paying for her drink, she looked to the two.

"Usagi, you should show Jareth around. I have some things to take care of. Important senshi things," Zoe said. Usagi nodded, not need nor wanted elaboration. Sailor Polaris was known as a renegade senshi for a reason. "I know! Take him to Tokyo Tower!" She exclaimed and smirked. Winking, she left the café without another word.

The two royals were left in awkward silence. Did they really feel more comfortable with the other girl? Then both opened their mouths to say something and laughed when they both beat each other to the punch.

"She's right. You should see the tower!" Usagi exclaimed standing and laying her money on the table. Jareth nodded and stood also.

"Sounds delightful, but I shall have to come back here soon. What was that drink?" he asked, licking his lips. The moon princess giggled.

"It's called a milk-shake. I'll be sure to bring you back here for another one sometime!" she nodded.

"Promise?" Jareth asked with a warm smile.

"Promise!" Usagi said and held up her pinky. Jareth stared at it for a moment before Usagi laughed and took his hand, her pinky circling his. It was another Aboveground custom she would have to explain, she guessed.

* * *

"Princess, is this really necessary?" Toji questioned, uneasiness apparent in her voice as she sat next to her charge as they lounged in a tree.

"Very necessary," Zoe said very seriously and jumped down suddenly, greeting four other sailors with a secretive smile. It was meeting number five. No one else knew of the meetings, not even Usagi.

"Is the Underground as fantastical as they say?" the green-haired woman questioned with a grin. Zoe smirked.

"You have to see it to believe it!" she exclaimed and grinned. Toji jumped down and looked to the four outer senshi and cleared her throat, her mistress coming back to her senses quickly. Shaking her head, trying to make the fairy-tale come true leave it.

The four were wearing simple every-day outfits. Haruka sported the usual jeans and racing jacket. Michiru accented her beautiful form with a light blue summer dress, while Hotaru wore a purple one of similar fashion. Setsuna let a yellow green tank top drape over her top and black slacks over her legs. They blended in perfectly.

"You have information I take it?" Zoe asked, suddenly becoming very serious. The four looked from each to her before sighing, almost in exhaustion.

The air suddenly became colder and Zoe knew something was wrong. The four never seemed this distraught since… well, since Galaxia began ripping apart the worlds. What had happened? Then she bit her lip. No, it couldn't be. The worst?

_Betrayal_.

"Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars have slipped into the dark realms and it seems Mamoru has always been there," Setsuna said solemnly. Zoe growled. She had an idea that something like this would happen. Mamoru wouldn't release a crown without a fight.

* * *

The sun was sinking beyond the horizon, hiding in the shadows down below. Soon the sky would darken and become night. Small lights, like fireflies in the night, popped on one by one in the city. The city was not one to fall asleep quickly. Two spectators watching from above, leaning against the balcony of the viewing complex, enjoyed the cooling air and sounds of the city far below.

"Well, this is far larger than the Labyrinth," Jareth chuckled lightly. Usagi nodded with a giggle and looked out over her home town. It was to be the city she was to rule, but she was glad she could change such a thing.

"I don't think I'd be the right person to be queen," Usagi muttered as she sighed in relaxation. Jareth looked to the blonde woman, raising a brow.

"What makes you say that?" Jareth asked curiously.

The senshi of the moon looked to him and almost forgot that he knew nothing of her life in the past 19 years. For a moment, she was glad he knew nothing of her really big faults. Shrugging, she looked back to the city.

"I'm not the most graceful. I like to eat. I'm lazy and often sleep in. When in school, I always woke up late. Even in battle I tend to screw up somehow, having some guy in a cape save me," she said with a chuckle. Jareth seemed to frown at this, as if he was thinking about who she was referring to and pondering over her words.

Usagi was looking downward when Jareth gently placed his ungloved finger under her chin and lifted it to look at him. She turned to face him, her face held tenderly in his hand. His eyes were soft and held her own blue orbs.

"If you were to become queen, your subjects would see exactly I see. You have a heart of gold that is big enough for all. You forgive those that do not warrant your forgiveness. Serenity, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But you do not flaunt it, show it off, or abuse your beauty. And as for grace," he said, releasing her and smirking, "Until I reached the age of 200, I was incredibly clumsy. I believe I thoroughly was a goblin at that time."

The cerulean-eyed senshi laughed softly and smiled. He had a way with words. Jareth laughed with her and they both turned back towards the city, chatting about how the city was growing and how her destiny was now changed.

"Oh how cute," sneered a voice from behind. The two blonde monarchs turned quickly and were faced with a rather interesting looking youma. It had a female figure, but wore a white mask much like Tuxedo Kamen's, and was draped in a black cloak, a bow-tie at her…er.. its throat.

"Are the little love-birds enjoying the view? Because you're about to become part of the pavement!" the youma laughed, a laugh that could shatter glass. Its lime-green hair was contrasted greatly with its shiny red eyes. The thing rushed forward.

Jareth threw Usagi and himself apart, the youma slashing the air between them with acid-dripping claws at the end of its scaly looking fingers. Usagi looked up, but Jareth was already up. She didn't have time to blink before the Goblin King had a crystal in his hand.

"That's quite enough," he growled, the crystal seemed to glow, a crackling was glimpsed inside of it. He flicked his wrist and the crystal zoomed forward and hit the youma. It popped and soon the youma was crying out, seemingly being constricted and electrocuted at the same time.

"I believe it is your turn, Serenity," Jareth said. Usagi nodded and transformed.

"Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and the rainbow and pink attack rushing forward, engulfing the youma, who screeched before she was gone. It was quiet as Sailor Moon looked to Jareth, scrutinizing him.

His eyes were dangerously sharp. His posture suggested he was on his guard. Then Sailor Moon blinked. He was in the clothes she had seen from the underground. The necklace around his neck was glowing slightly and his hair was free from the pony tail of earlier.

"I think we're ok," Usagi said, smiling reassuringly. Jareth relaxed and his image fell back into the civilian clothing. Usagi soon did the same by letting her transformation fade.

"What exactly was that and why did it attack us?" the Goblin King asked seriously. The blonde odango bit her lip.

"That was a youma, or monster. I believe it's a stray that wandered into the human dimension by accident. It searches for enormous amounts of life energy and tries to suck it from a person," Usagi explained, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I believe there are some things you need to fill me in on, Serenity," the blonde haired king said with a slight smile. Usagi laughed and nodded. Yeah, they didn't want to risk another attack like that springing on them.

* * *

"Master, she's destroyed the youma, but she had help," said a slightly nervous voice from the shadows. "Help that did not come from one of the senshi, sire," the voice said, audibly gulping. There was a growl in response.

"What do you mean? Who has the kind of power to help take down a youma?!" the wannabe king snarled. A sweet voice answered him.

"Sire, let's not jump to conclusions," this voice purred. "We shall find out soon enough."

* * *

Authoress: Yippee!! It's done!! For now… 

Jareth: Oh goodness…


End file.
